1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal audio systems, and particularly to a modular, nested speaker system configured for easy removable installation and use in a variety of items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many enjoy listening to a variety of audio media such as music, audio books, periodicals, podcasts, lectures, radio theater, and others that suit an individual's tastes. The current advances in electronics and computer technology have resulted in a myriad of devices and options that allow one to enjoy the audio media of choice practically anywhere. One of the most ubiquitous devices utilized for such purposes is the smartphone.
Current smartphones are capable of many different functions besides the typical ability to make and receive phone calls and texting over cellular networks. The smartphone is technically a small, portable computing device with sufficient processing power to run many different applications. A common, if not staple, functionality of most smartphones is the ability to play a variety of audio and visual media in various file formats. The user usually enjoys such entertainment through headphones plugged into an appropriate jack on the smartphone.
While headphones provide the user with audio quality close to that of conventional speakers, there are instances when the user may desire to experience the audio media through conventional speakers without being tethered to the cords of a typical headphone. The speaker or speakers on the typical smartphone do not suffice due to the relatively tiny size and the inherent inability to reproduce the fullness of sound and staging of most conventional speakers without sounding tinny. The user could purchase wireless headphones so that he or she is unencumbered by the typical headphone cords, but wireless headphones tend to be relatively expensive, limited in range, and not entirely reliable in maintaining a constant wireless connection at certain distances.
Due to some of the limitations mentioned above, many speaker systems have been developed to meet those types of demands for an audio solution. Most conventional speaker systems are provided as rectangular or cylindrical devices with one or more speakers therein. Some include a dock with a plug to facilitate a hard connection between the speaker system and a media player, such as the smartphone, tablets, MP3 players, and the like. Others utilize Bluetooth® technology so that the user can stream music and other audio media from the media player to the speaker system. The latter is very convenient for most users due to the remote control functionality of controlling the speaker system from the media player.
Most of these Bluetooth-enabled speaker systems, however, tend to be standalone portable devices that simply serve as audio output for the media player. Many of these systems lack additional versatility, such as being able to be incorporated or stowed into other appliances, furniture, or common items and become part of the same.
In light of the above, there is still a need for a portable speaker system that can be interchangeably mounted to various items in a secure manner for listening enjoyment anywhere by the user. Thus, a nested speaker system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.